Star Wars: The Last Jedi
by NathanTME
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en el episodio 7, Rey se embarca en un viaje para buscar a Luke Skywalker. Donde ella aprenderá a controlar la fuerza. Pero su poder es más grande de lo que ella creía. Mientras tanto Kylo Ren averigua sobre el pasado de la chica. Y poco a poco le van dando indicios de que ella no es solo una simple chica sensible a la fuerza. Si no algo más.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS:**

**The Last Jedi**

_Después del fracaso de la Primera Orden al intentar recrear "La estrella de la muerte". El Supremo Líder Snoke ideo un plan para contrarrestar la victoria de la alianza rebelde. Un ataque sorpresa a las bases enemigas sin dejarlos escapar._

_Tres meses han pasado, y la alianza rebelde aún intenta sobrevivir al ataque._

_Sin saber nada de Rey o de Luke, la general Leia Organa inicia el protocolo "DIVE". Que consiste en convocar a todos en el último planeta de los Jedi. La cual solo conocen Luke y Leia. _

_Pero escapar del ojo de la Primera Orden resulta ser más complicado de lo anticipado._

_Sin embargo, el plan maestro de Snoke aún no comienza…_

Capítulo 1: Leal

\- Kylo. Mi leal aprendiz – Habló Snoke en un tono lúgubre y rasposo – Es muy humillante verte perder ante una simple niña que no sabe lo que es la fuerza.

Kylo estaba arrodillado frente al holograma de su maestro, mostrando respeto y un profundo arrepentimiento.

\- Perdóneme. Maestro. No volverá a ocurrir – Respondió bajo la máscara.

\- ¡Tus palabras no valen nada si te ocultas bajo esa estúpida máscara! – Le gritó – Ser un fanático es lo más repulsivo que existe. ¡Tu nunca serás igual a Darth Vader!

Kylo no tenía palabras, tan un nudo en la garganta que lo ahogaban de cualquier excusa posible.

\- Yo…

Nada. No había nada en la mente del joven Sith que lo ayudara a liberarse de esta humillación.

\- Con que así son las cosas – Suspiró Snoke para luego alzar la voz - ¡Quítate esa estúpida máscara!

Kylo titubeando, se fue quitando la mascara poco a poco hasta dejar su rostro totalmente descubierto.

\- Muy bien, ahora levántate – Examinó la pose de su aprendiz, era una pose de un niño siendo regañado por sus padres. Cosa que le causó gracia a Snoke – Ahora, quiero me mires a los ojos. Y cuando lo hagas, quiero que me digas la razón por la que una niña te humilló, y nos quitó años de conquista en un solo día.

Él respiró hondo, calmando su corazón. Pensó cada palabra a detalle. Tomó una postura de seguridad ante su maestro. Y con unos ojos determinados le respondió.

\- La fuerza en ella es poderosa – Empezó.

\- De eso ya estoy enterado – Interrumpió Snoke.

\- Pero no es una fuerza ordinaria. Si no, algo más – Prosiguió como si nada causando un interés en el Líder Supremo – Me derrotó porque titubee al sentir su poder. Era un poder inmenso. Pero de cierto modo la fuerza no estaba de su lado.

Al escuchar el relato de su aprendiz Snoke se quedó mirando hacia un lado, analizando sus palabras.

\- Y esta chica – Habló el Líder Supremo - ¿Tenía una habilidad especial?

\- Nada que no tendría un jedi común – Respondió su aprendiz.

\- Y ahora se dirige hacia Luke Skywalker…

\- Así es maestro.

Snoke se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, sin hacer que su aprendiz le quitara los ojos de encima.

\- Hay una teoría rondando por mi mente, pero no podré comprobarla sin tu ayuda – Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es maestro?

\- Quiero que investigues su linaje. Si mal no recuerdo ella viene del planeta Jakku – Tomó un pequeño respiro antes de continuar – Dirígete hacia allá, investiga todo sobre ella. Y vuelve hacia mi cuando obtengas la respuesta.

\- Si, maestro… ¿Cree que sea una enemiga difícil de vencer?

\- De eso no estoy seguro – Contestó su maestro – Pero si tus palabras no mienten. Entonces ella no está ni del lado de los Jedi – Al oír sus palabras Kylo Ren se quedó con la incógnita "¿Quién es Rey?" – ¡Ahora vete! – Gritó su maestro, y el joven sith lo obedeció. Dio media vuelta, y con paso firme se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto del holograma – Una cosa más – Se detuvo en seco – No me vuelvas a fallar de esa manera. Si te atreves a humillarte de nuevo, voy a arrancar cada órgano de tu cuerpo hasta dejarte irreconocible y se las entregare a tu madre como una ofrenda de paz. ¿Quedó claro?

La amenaza de Snoke hizo temblar a Kylo, no quería fallarle. No tenía que fallarle. El estaba consiente de lo que Snoke era capaz, por lo que era de vital importancia no perder ante la chica de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto – Le respondió sin voltear a verlo – No lo defraudaré – Sin decir más, siguió su camino.

\- Ya veremos – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Snoke antes de que el holograma desapareciera.

Al salir del cuarto se dirigió al elevador, y al entrar en el tan solo se quedó observando el suelo. Temblando como loco y con ojos perdidos. El estaba dudando de su posición, la humillación le quedó marcada como una quemadura de tercer grado. Su maestro lo cree un perdedor, y él lo sabe. Tan solo es un fanático de su abuelo "Darth Vader". Su mascara no representaba el terror y la desesperanza que su abuelo daba. Tan solo es un fanático. Un fanático. Un pobre y miserable fanático que no puede asesinar a una chica sin ningún entrenamiento. Que humillante tenerlo como un representante de los sith. Hasta un padawan de 10 años podría humillarlo. ¡Sus padres estarían orgullosos de él si tan solo se quitara la vida!

\- ¡GHAAAAAAA! – En un ataque de furia golpeó el elevador con su mascara hasta dejarlo en pedazos. Su mente lo estaba manipulando. Se estaba dejando llevar por los insultos de su maestro. Le iba a demostrar que el no es burla de nadie.

En ese momento la puerta del elevador se abre, y un comandante iba a entrar hasta que vio a Kylo destrozándolo.

\- Ah… Mi lord – Dijo tartamudeando.

Kylo giró su cabeza para verlo detenidamente.

\- Reporte del ataque hacia los rebeldes – Dijo en un tono serio.

\- Ah, eh ¡Si Mi lord! – Obedeció. Sacó un reporte de los hechos y se lo entregó a Kylo – Hasta ahora ellos llevan 3 bajas, hablando de bases rebeldes – Kylo observó detenidamente el papel.

\- ¿De cuantas? – Preguntó en un tono amenazante.

\- Eh, ah no lo sabemos – Respondió – Pero debido a que en una base ya se encontraban muchos tratando de huir, suponemos que no deben tener más de 7.

Kylo lo observó un rato y el comandante se puso firme para que sus palabras fueran verídicas.

\- Bien – Habló el joven sith entregándole su papel y siguiendo su camino - ¿Dónde está el General Hux?

\- Oh, él está en una emboscada – Dijo, atrayendo la atención de Kylo – Al parecer encontraron la base madre de toda la rebelión, en el planeta D'Qar.

\- ¿Y quienes están en ese planeta?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El escape**

En el planeta D'Qar sonaba la alarma de peligro "Esto no es un simulacro. Todos deben evacuar el planeta. Flotas enemigas aproximándose". Varios soldados rebeldes se subían a sus respectivas naves y salían lo más rápido posible del planeta. Y se llevaban a los habitantes del planeta en las naves madre.

La ultima persona en subir fue la general Leia Organa, buscando si había alguna persona más en este planeta.

¡General! – Le gritó un soldado - ¡Somos todos! ¡Suba rápido!

Ella le hizo caso y se subió a la última nave que quedaba en el planeta. Rápidamente la nave despegó para unirse con su grupo y escapar de la nave enemiga.

Pero salieron tarde, ya que cinco naves nodrizas los estaban esperando.

La general Organa entró al área principal de la nave, donde todos los almirantes se encontraban.

Muy bien – Habló Leia – Quiero que todas las naves de caza salgan inmediatamente y protejan a sus naves madre.

Pero aún no hacen nada – Dijo un soldado.

¿Y quieres esperar a que hagan algo? – Preguntó en un tono irónico - ¡Salgan ya!

Le hicieron caso, al cabo de dos minutos varias naves de caza estaban rodeando a sus respectivas naves madre. Uno de los pilotos que protegían la nave de Leia era Poe Dameron.

Hola hola, aquí Poe Dameron reportándose para el deber – Habló en un tono juguetón.

Leia tan solo rodeo sus ojos antes de contestarle.

Poe, ¿algún indicio de ataque?

Negativo señora, tan solo nos rodean y nos ganan en número.

¿Será un truco? ¿Cuál es su plan? Esas eran preguntas que sonaban por la cabeza de la general Organa.

¿Debemos iniciar un ataque nosotros? – Preguntó Amilyn Holdo, una antigua amiga de Leia Organa – Está claro que no se van a mover.

No – Le contestó Leia – Deben traer algo entre manos, pase lo que pase no se separen.

Esplendida idea – Expresó Poe – Les recomiendo que busquen a Finn, el Stormtrooper desertor. Tal vez sepa algo. Yo por mientras les daré algo de tiempo.

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron que Leia abriera los ojos como platos. Se acercó a un comunicador y le gritó.

¡Mas te vale que no hagas la única cosa que te pedí que no hicieras!

¿Qué?... No entiendo gushusssshu – Hacia sonidos de interferencia - Se está cortando. Creo que voy a hacer lo que entendí.

Sin decir más, su X-Wing salió de posición y se dirigió hacia la nave enemiga.

¡Serás idiota! – Gritó Leia antes de que se cortara la transmisión.

General, ¿Cuál es el plan B?

La general respiró hondo y siguió con el plan inicial de Poe.

Quiero que me traigan a Finn ahora. No sé por cuanto tiempo podrá presumir su nave el idiota.

Mientras tanto, el joven Finn se encontraba sentado en una litera en un cuarto angosto. Se sentía perdido, su amiga Rey lo dejó cuando despertó. Y un ataque sorpresa les hizo olvidar la victoria que habían conseguido. Él ni siquiera lo pudo disfrutar.

¡Soldado Finn! – Tocaron a su puerta.

Carajo – Expresó en voz baja mientras se levantaba del susto - ¿S-sí?

De un instante a otro su puerta se abrió de abajo hacia arriba. Dejando ver a un soldado rebelde desesperado

¿Qué sucede?

La general Organa te necesita.

Al ver la expresión del chico supo que no era nada bueno, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Al llegar al lugar entendió por completo la situación. Grandes hordas de la primera orden bloqueando el camino.

Aaahhh… No me vendría mal una retroalimentación – Expresó alterado.

Leia volteó al escucharlo y se acercó a él.

Oh querido que bueno que llegas. Verás ahora mismo un cabeza hueca "nos ganó tiempo" para entender que está sucediendo.

Con cabeza hueca se refiere a…

Si, me refiero a Poe – Finn asintió la cabeza entendiendo lo que ella sentía al decir esas palabras – Pero ese no es el caso. Lo que quiero de ti es si puedes entender lo que están haciendo.

Volteó a ver a la ventana, eran tres naves nodriza. Y una gran cantidad de naves de diferentes tamaños.

Están formando una línea… - Dijo el chico.

¿Eso es malo?

Pues según mi entrenamiento, hay un ataque de naves donde tienen que estar mínimo tres naves nodriza y una gran cantidad de naves formando una línea horizontal. Las tres naves nodriza disparan un gran cañón a tres naves enemigas de gran tamaño. Las explosiones hacen que las demás naves pierdan conexión y equilibrio. Al hacerlo, las demás naves tienen luz verde y atacan sin control hasta que ya no quede nada. Pero si el enemigo ataca primero todas las naves disparan un pequeño cañón que deja en desventaja al enemigo y… Creo que dije suficiente.

Si – Afirmó Leia dando a entender que están en suma desventaja – Quiero que me comuniquen con el comandante Poe antes de que empiece una estupidez – Volteó hacia una chica ahora – Necesito que todos se preparen en caso de que una batalla empiece. Vamos a tener que explotar.

Explo- ¿Qué? – Corrió de inmediato hacia Leia – General, ¿nuestro plan es matarnos?

No tonto, vamos a ir a una nave nodriza y explotarla, pero no podremos hacerlo si no derribamos los cañones que tienen. Por eso debemos comunicarnos con Poe lo antes posible.

Con eso explicado Finn tuvo una brillante idea, observó la ventana un momento y corrió hacia la salida.

¿Oye a donde vas? – Gritó Amilyn.

Mientras tanto en el espacio, la X-Wing de Poe se acercaba a la nave nodriza del centro. Preparó un enlace para comunicarse con el enemigo y apagó los motores de su nave.

Aquí el piloto mas guapo a la primera orden ¿alguien me escucha? – Sin respuesta – Soy el piloto Poe Dameron, me comunico con la primera orden ¿alguien me escucha? – Se abre un enlace – Oh.

En la nave nodriza de la primera orden se encontraba el general Hux en un elevador. Llevaba los brazos en su espalda con una postura firme. Esperando a que las puertas se abrieran.

Al abrirse, rápidamente caminó hacia el comandante más cercano a él.

Reporte – Ordenó serio.

Señor, una nave de caza enemiga intenta comunicarse con nosotros.

Ambos estaban en la cámara principal, con una gran ventana en frente de todos mostrando las naves enemigas. Debajo de ellos había personas con unos monitores.

¿Una nave de caza? – Preguntó como si fuera lo más estúpido que ha oído - ¿Esa es la razón por la que no ha iniciado el ataque? – No hubo respuesta – Oh no puede ser, ¡Comuníquense con él!

Eso hicieron, rápidamente establecieron contacto con él.

Piloto de la X-Wing enemiga, aquí el comandante Von.

¡Hola, amigos compatriotas! – Respondió.

Debo decir que sus agallas son muy admirables al intentar negociar con nosotros – Mientras el comandante hablaba, el general Hux se acercó a la ventana donde se encontraban las naves enemigas, pero no alcanzó a ver la nave de caza – Desgraciadamente no le servirá de nada, pero alégrese ya que todo lo que hizo fue…

Oh diablos, ¿es en serio?

Si, es en serio.

La respuesta del piloto intrigó a Hux.

¿Y ahora que le voy a decir a mi esposa? Seguramente me va a pegar – La contestación de Poe confundió a la mayoría de los que estaban en la cámara.

Eh bueno, si le sirve de consuelo no creo que ella sobreviva.

"Que extraña platica entre enemigos" pensó Hux. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y luego a la plática, y entonces entendió.

¡Soldado! – Todos voltearon a verlo – Esa comunicación es una tram – Una gran explosión que agitó a todos evitó que Hux terminara.

¿Qué demonios sucede? – Preguntó el comandante Von.

Son estúpidos, eso es lo que sucede – Contestó sumamente molesto - ¡Quiero que destruyan a esa nave de inmediato!

La X- Wing de Poe había destruido un cañón de la nave nodriza. Y de paso estaba dañando la nave aún más.

¡Wooo! – Aulló de emoción - ¡Que bueno que te di ese comunicador amigo!

¡Excelente! – Gritó Finn – De verdad eres un estúpido.

¿Qué puedo decir?, soy un maestro en esto.

Mientras parloteaba varias naves TIE comenzaron a perseguirlo. Poe lo notó de inmediato, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia la parte baja de la siguiente nave nodriza.

Muy bien amigo – Dijo un poco alterado – Ya los hice enojar. ¡Rompieron filas!, ¡Rompieron filas!

¡Entendido!

Así Finn corrió rápidamente hacia la base de operaciones de la nave y gritó.

¡Poe rompió las filas!

Tiene que ser una broma – Dijo Leia mientras veía como varias naves comenzaban a dispararle a una sola nave de caza – Quiero que varias naves ayuden al piloto y otras que protejan a la nave de carga.

¡Si señora! – Afirmaron todos.

Después de eso Leia giró su cuerpo y se fue acercando a Finn.

Espero que su plan salga bien – Dijo Finn.

Ni siquiera sabe lo que hace – Aclaró rudamente la general.

Y con eso, la batalla había comenzado. Los rebeldes dispararon primero mientras todos los de la primera orden estaban concentrados en matar a un solo piloto. La X-Wing de Poe se movía de un lugar a otro rápidamente mientras varias TIE lo perseguían.

Mientras tanto el general Hux visualizaba todo por la ventana. El ver como estaban saliendo las cosas hacían que su rostro se arrugara.

¿Cómo es posible que no puedan matar a una simple nave de caza? – Preguntó controlando su ira.

No lo sé señor – Respondió el comandante Von – Creo que es muy rápido.

¡No quiero excusas! ¡QUIERO QUE DISPAREEEEN!

La batalla se intensificó, todas las naves se disparaban unas a otras. Volviéndose complicado disparar sin dañar a un aliado. Había más bajas por que dos naves chocaban una con la otra que por alguien que acertó un disparo.

General Hux – Habló un soldado de la primera orden – El cañón numero 3 está listo para atacar.

Bueno, ¿Y que esperan? ¡FUEGO!

En ese momento, un gran destello rojo nubló la vista de todos.

Una vez que la luz desapareció, una nave madre rebelde explotó.

El impacto fue tan masivo que dejó a todos perplejos del inmenso poder que tenían los de la primera orden. La general Leia presenció con sus propios ojos como poco a poco esa madre con seres queridos se derrumbaba.

No puede ser – Susurró Finn mientras observaba como esa nave seguía destruyéndose

Al cabo de un rato, la general volvió en sí.

¡Necesito que alguien destruya esos cañones de inmediato!

¡Estoy en eso! – Respondió Poe

La nave de Poe iba lo más rápido posible hacia el cañón que destruyó la nave madre rebelde. Al estar cerca, bajó lo mas que pudo de altitud para luego subir de nuevo.

¡Espero que sufran malditas basuras! – Expresó Poe antes de dispararle a la nave nodriza.

Mientras disparaba subía de altitud a una gran velocidad. Casi con intenciones de chocar con la nave. Pero al visualizar una explosión rápidamente giró su nave 90 grados y escapó de ahí, antes de que el fuego lo atrapara. Una vez que salió de ahí tomó un pequeño respiro.

Ufff… Cañón destruido. ¿Cómo va la nave de carga?

Llegando a su posición – Reveló Leia.

Poe observó a lo lejos, una nave oscura de tamaño medio había chocado con la nave nodriza enemiga.

Aquí Paige Tico – La voz de una mujer sonó en el comunicador de Poe – Hemos llegado a la nave enemiga. Sugerimos protección en lo que acomodamos las bombas.

Copiado – Dijo Poe.

En eso, la X-Wing giró a su izquierda y se fue acercando a la nave de carga. Disparando a cualquier TIE que estuviera en frente.

Mientras tanto, el general Hux observaba como cada vez las naves de caza eran menos.

¡General Hux! – Gritó el comandante Von – Nos acaban de informar que parte una nave se incrustó en una de las nuestras señor.

¿Disculpa? – Volteó a verlo.

Si, nuestra nave número 2.

Al escuchar el numero giró bruscamente su cabeza a la izquierda para presenciarlo con sus propios ojos.

Eso no es parte de una nave... – Se tomó unos momentos antes de perder la compostura - ¡Quiero que todas las naves de caza se dirijan hacia allá! – Gritó con desesperación - Esa no es la parte de una nave, ¡Son explosivos!

Con eso todas las naves TIE cambiaron de curso hacia la posición de Poe.

¿Cómo van esos explosivos? – Dijo algo asustado.

Casi listos – Respondió un hombre.

No tenemos tanto tiempo.

Todas las X-Wing se prepararon para proteger a la nave de carga.

¡Fuego! – Gritó Poe.

Comenzó otra batalla, las naves TIE eran más rápidas ahora. Poe se movía de un lugar a otro para evitar que le dispararan, pero sin alejarse de la nave de carga.

Todas las bombas están en posición – Confirmó otro chico.

¡Salgan de ahí! – Gritó mientras le disparaba a una TIE.

Enseguida.

En eso, una X-Wing choca con la nave de carga.

Aaaahhh – Gritó el chico - ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Una nave se estrelló en ustedes, ¡corran!

Aguarden – Interrumpió Paige – El choque hizo que las bombas se salieran de su posición.

¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Dijo mientras evitaba un disparo de un TIE - ¡Salgan de ahí!, le dispararé a la nave.

No funcionará, la única manera de hacerlas explotar será activarlas manualmente.

¡No hay tiempo para eso!, nos están acabando – Gritó mientras veía como otra X-Wing explotaba.

Ustedes salgan – Les dijo Paige a sus compañeros – Yo las activaré – Después de eso, hubo un gran silencio en el comunicador de Poe.

¿Qué demonios está sucediendo allá adentro? – En eso vio como varias capsulas salían de la nave de carga.

Se están yendo a la nave madre – Respondió Paige – Yo las estoy activando.

No puede ser – Expresó Poe asombrado.

Pero el sentimiento no duró demasiado, ya que una TIE chocó con la nave de nuevo. Y varios sonidos se escucharon en el comunicador de Poe.

¡Aaaaahhh! – Gritó Paige.

¡Soldado!, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Tardó un momento en contestar.

S-si… Las bombas están listas comandante.

¡Salga de ahí soldado!

Yo no voy a lograrlo… Ya no tengo piernas.

¿Qué dice? – Preguntó alterado.

Huya rápido.

No voy a – Un disparo de un TIE le rozó la nave - ¡Maldición!

Todo va a salir bien, comandante – Dijo Paige en un tono calmado– todo va a salir bien, todo va… A salir bien.

¡Soldado no!

Después de eso una onda desequilibró todas las naves un momento. Para luego nublar la vista de todos con una gran mancha blanca. Que iba incrementando poco a poco hasta taparlo todo con su intenso brillo. Después de eso, no hubo mas que blanco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Anch-To**

En el planeta Anch-To había una montaña. En esa montaña había rocas gigantes en cada esquina, pasto creciendo por el suelo y un gran océano debajo de esa gran montaña. Y justamente ahí, en la orilla de esa montaña. Se encontraba el gran Jedi Luke Skywalker. Observando como una chica extraña le entregaba el sable de luz que él creía haber perdido.

La chica tan solo estaba ahí, temblando de inseguridad. Quería saber que es lo que iba a hacer el gran Luke Skywalker una vez que tomara su espada. El Jedi fue acercándose hacia la chica poco a poco. Estando a un metro de ella, agarró con su mano robótica su espada y la apreció un momento. Luego volvió a ver a la chica, solamente para ver su expresión una vez que el gran Jedi arrojó su espada al agua. Su reacción fue entre sorpresa a ofendida, para luego cambiar a una donde no sabía cómo procesar lo sucedido.

Después de eso el gran Jedi se alejó de la escena en señal para que lo dejaran en paz. Cosa que la chica no tomó de buena manera.

\- Eh, disculpa… ¿Maestro Skywalker? – Dijo la chica confundia mientras lo seguía.

\- Vete de aquí – Respondió Luke agresivamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó indignada - ¿Sabe lo mucho que nos costó a todos encontrar el mapa hacia usted?

\- No me interesa.

\- Espere ¡Espere! – En ese momento la chica apresuró su paso hasta llegar al frente de él.

\- Aahhh – Se quejó - ¿Qué quieres niña?

La chica respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Rey, vengo del planeta Jakku. En nombre de todos los que se oponen a la primera orden queremos que…

\- ¿Acaso quieren que tome mi nave y mi espada para acabar con todos los malos y ser el rayo de luz que todos esperaban?

\- Ah, bueno… Yo no lo pondría así.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto – Siguió su camino.

\- Oiga. No. ¡Espere! – Trataba de buscar una excusa - ¡Yo también soy sensible a la fuerza!

\- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo sin voltear y detener su paso - ¿Por qué no vas y salvas la galaxia tu sola?, ¿eh?

Se quedó en silencio, el gran Jedi se había vuelto en un anciano malhumorado. Pero no viajó tan lejos solo para que la ignoraran. Así que la joven chica decidió seguirlo sin su consentimiento.

Luke sintió su presencia. Cosa que le molestó, pero trató de ignorarlo. Caminaron por un largo rato hasta el centro de la montaña.

Fue ahí cuando Rey se percató que la gran montaña donde estaban era en realidad una isla. El suelo se volvió liso y firme, con una gran área verde, y montañas a lo lejos que rodeaban toda el área.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que Luke no vivía solo. Lo acompañaban pequeños seres de color gris con pies de ave. Eran inteligentes, y todos se dedicaban a la agricultura.

\- ¿Qué son? – Preguntó Rey sorprendida.

\- Son lanais – Respondió malhumorado.

Conforme se acercaban, la fascinación de Rey hacia los pequeños seres crecía. Le parecían demasiado tiernos para ser verdad.

Aún así, no fue suficiente para que olvidara su objetivo principal. Una vez que admiró a las pequeñas criaturas siguió el mismo caminó que Luke. Cosa que a él le molestó.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

\- Nop – Respondió como si nada – Lo único que tengo por hacer es seguirlo hasta que me escuche.

\- Aaahhh – Suspiró. Luego de eso, dio un giro a la izquierda y apresuró el paso. Cosa que Rey también imitó.

Ambos llegaron a una cabaña café, que estaba debajo del vértice de una montaña.

\- Uuuhh, ¿esa es su casa? – Preguntó Rey mientras llegaban a la puerta de la cabaña.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Expresó alterado – Esto es molesto, ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – Preguntó ofendiéndose de la actitud del Jedi - ¿Qué le pasa a usted?, mis amigos y yo pasamos por un infierno para encontrar el mapa hacia usted. Me costó tres meses llegar a este planeta. ¡Y usted! En lugar de decir "Oh, una extraña viajera. ¿En que puedo servirle?" Va y avienta el sable de luz al fondo del mar como si fuera mier… - Se detuvo, inhaló hondo para calmarse y volver a hablar - ¿Podría al menos darme una linda mañana?

\- Linda mañana – Entró a la cabaña y cerró la puerta con fuerza en la cara de Rey. Poco a poco su cara se fue arrugando hasta soltar un grito y patear la puerta.

\- ¿Sabe qué? ¡Púdrase! Yo no necesito esto. Estúpido último Jedi.

Con eso dicho dio media vuelta y se largó de la cabaña furiosa. Pero antes de dar la vuelta la puerta se volvió a abrir.

\- ¿¡Quieres saber algo sobre los Jedi!? – Gritó Luke - ¡Todos fueron unos arrogantes! ¡Se creyeron tanto lo estúpidos que dejaron que un Sith los gobernara frente a sus narices! – Tomó aire y le apuntó con el dedo - ¡Ser Jedi no te llevará a nada niña! ¡Mejor vete a casa a jugar con tus muñecas!

\- ¡Ay mira quien lo dice!, el Jedi que entrenó a un Sith frente a su nariz – Respondió irónica - ¡Mejor ya no se agite tanto anciano! Se va a romper la espalda.

\- ¿Qué dijiste maldita niña malcriada? – Salió furioso de su puerta a perseguir a Rey, y ella se alejó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que la alcanzara - ¡Este anciano aún te puede romper la cabeza!

Tiempo después, Rey regresó al Halcón Milenario deprimida. Ahí los estaban esperando Chewbacca y R2D2.

El Wookiee estaba limpiando el Halcón mientras que R2D2 le daba apoyo moral.

\- Ya volví chicos – Dijo sin ánimo.

Chewbacca le gruñó al verla y R2D2 comenzó a agitarse.

\- Mal – Respondió al gruñido de Chew – Es un anciano amargado.

Ambos no lo comprendieron.

\- Así me quedé yo – Señaló sus expresiones – Todo iba bien, yo llegué. El me vio. Le entregué su sable. Y luego, lo arroja al mar de la nada.

Se sentó en la entrada del Halcón, sintiéndose decepcionada.

\- Supongo… - No supo que decir.

El Wookiee se sintió mal por ella, pero no podía decirle nada al respecto. Así que solo gruñó, le sobó su cabeza y se subió al Halcón.

\- Gracias Chew…

Después de eso R2D2 lo siguió, dejando sola un rato a Rey.

Pasaron los minutos, y Rey seguía sentada en el Halcón sin saber cual era su misión. Quería gritar, llorar y amenazar a punta de pistola al Jedi. Pero de nada iba a servir.

De pronto, sintió una presencia. Una maligna.

Levantó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo. Y la última persona que deseaba ver estaba ahí, en frente de ella.

\- ¿Kylo? – Preguntó asustada.

El chico estaba igual de atónito que ella, no entendían nada.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó el sith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Misterio**

Había llegado al planeta desertico Jakku. Dejó su nave TIE en frente de un mercado, donde lo recibieron con terror, al cual ya estaba acostumbrado.

Un stormtrooper se acercó para saludarlo.

\- ¿Alguna noticia acerca de la chica? – Preguntó serio.

\- Ella no tiene hogar señor – Respondió – Solía venir aquí para intercambiar piezas de naves imperiales por comida. Pero fuera de eso no se sabe nada más.

Kylo se quedó pensando un rato.

\- ¿Algún conocido?

\- Nadie hablaba mucho con ella señor. A menos que considere al chatarrero un conocido – Señaló a un Crolute de color rosa, de gran tamaño y masa. Que estaba en el centro del mercado recibiendo chatarra de otras especies.

Kylo caminó hacia el Crolute. Empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Se recargó a un lado del vestíbulo de donde estaba el chatarrero. Y habló antes de que le pudiera reclamar.

\- Si no quieres que nada malo suceda, me darás un momento de tu tiempo. Ahora.

El Crolute era rudo, pero jamás le diría algo a un sith. No es estúpido. Así que solamente asintió la cabeza y le pidió que lo siguiera.

Lo llevó a una casa de arena bien protegida, a un lado del mercado. Había cuatro matones, armados hasta los dientes y cinco drones rodeando la casa.

El Crolute abrió la puerta y le dio el paso. El sith entró sin hacer una mueca y visualizó el lugar.

Estaba oscuro, pero bien decorado. Con una mesa en el centro de la casa redonda.

\- Por favor, siéntese – Habló el Crolute, señalando una silla robótica que se acercaba a Kylo. Una vez que se detuvo el robot, se sentó – Entonces… ¿A que le debo este honor de tener a un sith en mis tierras? – Dijo mientras se sentaba.

\- Hábleme de Rey – Dijo serio. El chatarrero se sorprendió al oír ese nombre.

\- ¿Esa basura sigue viva?

\- Si, y usted es el único que sabe de ella. Ahora dígamelo.

El chatarrero se quedó serio un momento, miró a un lado haciendo una mueca de asco. Recordando el pasado.

\- ¿Y bien? – Volvió a preguntar desesperado.

\- Ella… - Tomó un pequeño respiro antes de continuar – Ella no es de aquí. No sé de donde carajos es, pero hace 12 años sus padres la abandonaron en este planeta. Estaban asustados, no dijeron por qué. Tan solo la dejaron.

\- ¿Asustados? ¿Le temían?

\- Yo que sé… La tratamos como basura por 11 años y jamás nos hizo nada – Kylo se quedó callado un momento.

\- ¿Sabe del paradero de sus padres? – Preguntó sin mirarlo.

\- No. Nada, solo hay rumores.

\- ¿Rumores?

\- Si, eran rumores de haber visto a esa pareja en este planeta. Pero nadie pudo asegurarlo con seguridad porque todos esos rumores se daban en diferentes zonas en todo Jakku. Casi se podría decir que se habían clonado, o cambiaban de vida para mantenerse en incognito.

Kylo se paró de repente. Necesitaba saber más, pero no iba a conseguir nada basándose solo en rumores.

\- Descríbame a los padres.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés por la chica?

\- Un mal presentimiento.

Un rato después, Kylo salió de la casa apresurado. Sentía un morbo por saber que estaba pasando. Llamó a los primeros Stormtroopers que vio y les entregó una nota.

\- ¡Quiero que me investiguen cada zona de este planeta! Pregunten por estas personas y marquen cada zona donde los hayan visto. ¡Ahora!

\- Si señor.

Salieron rápido de la vista de Kylo.

Pasaron cuatro horas. El joven sith estaba sentado en su nave TIE, observando como su pierna temblaba de ansiedad. Él quería respuestas, pero tan solo lo dejaban en suspenso.

Quería saber a que se enfrentaba. Necesitaba saber que es Rey.

En ese momento tocaron su nave.

El sith rápidamente se paro y salió de su nave. Con esperanzas de saber algo.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó tratando de ocultar su emoción.

\- Señor, encontramos cuatro zonas donde reconocieron a esas personas. Tal vez quiera echarle un vistazo.

El aceptó su intriga, y se subió a un Landspeeder.

Llegaron a una nave Lambda de color negro unos momentos antes de que se ocultara el sol. Adentro de esa Lambda había una mesa gigante que rodeaban 12 stormtroopers.

Una vez que Kylo se bajó del Landspeeder y se dirigió al Lambda todos dejaron de hacer sus deberes y saludaron a Kylo.

\- ¡Señor! – Gritaron todos en una posición firme.

\- Mas vale que sea bueno – Advirtió Kylo.

\- Vea usted mismo señor – Le dijo otro stormtrooper que estaba cerca de la mesa. Le abrió paso para que pudiera ver el mapa, era gigante. No tanto como la mesa, pero se alcanzaba a ver cada detalle de las ciudades del planeta – Buscamos en todas las zonas cercanas y lejanas. Y solo en estas cuatro ciudades reconocieron estas descripciones.

Kylo se quedó atónito al ver las marcas que estaban en el mapa. Ahora lo entendía.

\- Estas cuatro ciudades, todas rodean el mercado – Dijo Kylo atónito.

\- ¿Señor?

\- No estaban huyendo de ella, la estaban vigilando.

Los demás soldados no entendían.

\- ¿Acaso no vieron alguna casa a lo lejos de estas zonas?

\- No señor, ¿quiere que lo hagamos?

\- Háganlo.

Todos asintieron, saludando de nuevo a Kylo. Después de eso se salió de la nave esperando lo peor.

Se encaminó al Landspeeder pero antes de siquiera llegar a un metro de la nave se detuvo en seco.

Sintió una presencia a un lado de él. Conocía esta sensación. Donde te sientes impotente a lo desconocido.

\- ¿Kylo?

Es ella. Volteó lentamente a su derecha sólo para verla con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

Ambos estaban congelados, no podían creer lo que presenciaban.

Rey, estaba en el desierto, mojada. No tenía sentido.

Kylo fue acercando su mano a su sable, y ella fue acercando su mano a su pistola. Pero no hicieron más que eso.

Ambos temblaban, no podían moverse. Kylo quería atacar, pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba. Su angustia lo estaba hiperventilando. Quería moverse. Atacar. Hacer algo. Pero no logró hacer nada.

Un momento después logró respirar. La tensión hizo que sus piernas temblaran y se fuera al suelo. Retuvo la caída con sus brazos y se concentró únicamente en respirar.

Su mente le dio vueltas, perdiendo por un momento la consciencia. Pero al cabo de un rato, el malestar se fue.

Volteó a donde estaba Rey, pero ella había desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo mientras tomaba aire – No, no no.

No había rastro de ella. Nadie más vio algo.

Era como si un espectro le advirtiera de un peligro inminente.


End file.
